1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for preventing browser-based abuse.
2. Discussion of the Background
An Internet browser may be used with a browser function extension module, to increase the convenience of a user during web surfing. An extension module may be connected to a browser, to obtain data and/or control operations of the Internet browser. Consequently, an extension module may be used maliciously for computer hacking, data theft, and the like.
Unauthorized extension modules have become more varied and are continuously increasing in number. For example, unauthorized extension modules have been identified that manipulate a real time search word, a related search word, a site retrieval result, and the like, such that a fake keyword may be transmitted to search and portal sites, via the browser function extension module (which may be referred to as retrieval abuse). In some cases, a popup window may be added or an original webpage description may be changed and replaced, due to a browser function extension module performing an input value interception (which may be referred to as advertisement abuse). A false click may be transmitted to search and portal sites (which may be referred to as click abuse). A cookie value used by a browser function extension module of webpage may be falsified (which may be referred to as cookie abuse).
Accordingly, there is a need to prevent the unauthorized use of browser function extension modules.